


Some of Us Are Looking at the Stars

by Nestra



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Michael Guerin's secret pibble heart, guerinweek19, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: "The flying saucer soared slowly through the air, rotating steadily as it traveled along its course."





	Some of Us Are Looking at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michael Guerin Week 2019 on Tumblr. This is actually inspired by the visual prompt, so it's possibly a little backwards. Credit for inspiration also belongs to grit kitty.
> 
> Title from Wilde. I am a cliche.

The flying saucer soared slowly through the air, rotating steadily as it traveled along its course. The family standing below gazed up at it, the father instinctively reaching to draw his son close to him as the craft passed overhead.

"You said you were going to stop terrorizing the tourists."

Michael didn't turn to look at Alex, keeping his attention focused on the fiberglass model. "Pretty sure I never actually said that. And they don't look terrorized to me." The laughs coming from the family might have had something to do with the model flipping end over end as it sailed back to the other side of the room.

"I said, 'Someone's going to catch you doing this stupid shit—'"

Michael interrupted. "And I said, 'Leave me alone, I make my own fun.'"

Alex poked him in the side, and the saucer dropped precariously until Michael grabbed it again and set it down in its proper place. He turned to glare at Alex, but Alex looked about as remorseful as Michael felt.

Alex's year of working at the UFO Emporium in high school had come in handy more than once since they'd decided to devote time to doing the stupid shit they should have done in high school. He knew the ins and outs of the building even better than the people currently working there.

First they'd snuck into the building after hours and swapped blow jobs after Michael disabled the security cameras. A couple of times, they'd moved stuff around in the exhibits. Not much—one little green man here, one fake moon rock there. Just enough to freak people out a little.

But the hallway that led from the back door and ended in a shadowed little niche had proved to be the perfect place for Michael to hide and make the exhibits fly. He'd come a couple of times without Alex, kept an eye out for people who were rude to the staff, and scared the hell out of them with some well-placed telekinesis.

"Why are you so into this?" Alex murmured in his ear, mindful of the family still in the room. "I thought it would get old quickly."

Michael shrugged. "I was maybe ten when I realized that I couldn't just make shit fly through the air when I was angry—I could actually control it. Or at least try to control it. So I spent as much time as I could outside, far away from anyone else, tossing stuff into the sky and trying to make it move."

Alex's warm hand gently rubbed his back. He didn't push for any further explanation, and Michael figured he was smart enough to know what Michael wasn't saying.

That he'd spent hours making his superhero action figures actually fly.

That being outside and by himself had kept him safe from any drunken fists.

That it wasn't a big leap from looking up at the sky to looking beyond it.

And that it was just as easy to delight kids as it was to scare assholes.

Alex's arms wrapped around his waist, and he rested his chin on Michael's shoulder. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I think there's a school group coming in next."

Michael grinned, concentrated, and got ready to put on a show.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@akaNestra](https://twitter.com/akaNestra) and Tumblr as [changingthingslikeleaves](https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/) and always willing to talk about why Michael Guerin is secretly a pit bull.


End file.
